un torbellino de amor
by kartiz
Summary: es un sasuhina. esta historia esta mejor redactada q la anterior


Un torbellino de amor

Una chica miraba tristemente el amanecer, sentada desde su ventana. En su mente solo se podía encontrar un solo recuerdo que la atormentaba y no la dejaba dormir plácidamente como otras noches.

Flashback

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que una persona estaba viniendo en su dirección hasta que esta empezó a hablar.

Hola Hina.

hola Naruto.

Naruto era un chico de unos 15 años, su cabello desordenado era un hermoso color rubio, un cuerpo masculino y unos ojos color azul cielo en los que se podían apreciar la felicidad que irradiaba con solo verlos. Iba vestido con unos pantalones azul oscuro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, una corbata igual al color de sus pantalones floja que se colgaba de su cuello y un chaleco azul oscuro.

Hinata era una hermosa chica de unos 15 años, cabellera larga, sedosa y brillante se le caía por su espalda hasta el nivel de un poco más arriba de su cintura, poseía un cuerpo bien proporcionado unos pechos ligeramente grandes, una cintura estrecha, unas caderas anchas, unas largas piernas y unos ojos que dejaban encantados a cualquiera que los viera, eran unos hermosos ojos color blancos con unos ligeros toques lilas. Iba vestida con una falda azul oscuro por las rodillas, medias blancas, zapatos muñeca negros, una blusa blanca (dos tallas más) y un chaleco azul oscuro.

Hina por fin Sakura acepto ser mi novia.

En ese momento el corazón de Hinata se rompió en mil pedazos.

Se levantó y en un susurro quebradizo dijo

Felicidades Naruto

End Flashback

La alarma de su celular empezó a sonar, la apagó, se dio una ducha súper rápida, se vistió, bajo a desayunar, saludo a su padre, su hermana y a su primo.

Buenos días otosan, Hanabi y Neji – dijo Hinata.

Buenos días Hinata – respondió Neji

Buenos días hermana – dijo Hanabi

Hola hija – respondió su padre Hiashi Hyuga

Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre respetable, poderoso y dueño de una gran compañía a veces se notaba que quería a su familia pero había otras en las que parecía que odiaba a su familia.

Hanabi era una niña de unos 11 años, pero para su edad era muy inteligente y muy bonita. Ella admiraba mucho a su hermana por todas las cosas que ha tenido que pasar pero su hermana las afrontaba y salía adelante. Su cabello era color castaño y tenía los ojos blancos.

Desayunaron en silencio a excepción de los ruidos que hacían las tazas al ponerlas en la mesa, al rato Neji se levantó, se despidió de su tío y prima y ya en la puerta hablo

Hinata vamos a llegar tarde al colegio – dijo Neji

Si ya voy, hasta luego otosan y Hanabi – respondió

Se levantó y se fue caminando al colegio junto con su primo.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un chico malhumorado. Aparentaba tener más de 15 años. Esta mañana su hermano mayor le había levantado haciendo que se caiga de la cama. Hoy era un día negro para él. Hace 7 años sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión mientras viajaban a una reunión de negocios y desde ese tiempo, al principio su tío era su tutor pero cuando su hermano mayor cumplió 20 años se hizo cargo de el.

Iba al Colegio Konoha cuando a lo lejos logra divisar a Ino y Sakura, dos de sus tres problemas más grandes. Ambas estaban obsesionadas con él, aunque últimamente Sakura estaba saliendo con Naruto. Y su tercer problema era un amor no correspondido, ya que la única chica que le gustaba no le prestaba atención, sino que le gustaba su mejor amigo.

El era un chico muy apuesto, tiene cabello y ojos color negro, un cuerpo bien atlético, ya que él era el capitán de la selección de futbol de su colegio.

Ino era una chica con una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules y con un cuerpo normal.

Sakura era una chica con el cabello pintado de rosa y corto que le colgaba hasta los hombros, ella a diferencia de las demás chicas era totalmente plana, sus ojos eran color esmeralda.

A lo lejos se podía ver una cabellera rubia corriendo en su dirección

Hola Sakura – dijo Naruto

Hola Naruto – respondió esta

Hola teme – dijo Naruto

Teme – respondió ¬¬

Ah hola Ino – dijo Naruto

Hola Naruto – respondió esta

Se iban acercando y Sasuke Uchiha pudo ver a su amor no correspondido junto a su primo Neji.

Neji era un chico alto con un cabello castaño largo que le daba pasaba de los hombros con un moño al final, también era del equipo de futbol y con unos ojos blancos, signo que era de la familia Hyuga, esta era una familia rica y poderosa, dueña de una de las dos más grandes compañías en Tokio Hyuga's Compañy y su competencia era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha's Compañy y que los dueños de esta que eran Itachi su hermano mayor y Sasuke, ese era otro problema más que agregar a la lista.

Cuando entre pude divisar a mi mejor amiga Tenten.

Tenten era una chica con un cuerpo normal, su cabello siempre estaba recogido en dos moños, le gustaban las armas, sabía desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande y poderosa. A ella le gusta mi primo Neji. Tiene 15 años.

Naruto también pertenece al equipo de futbol y Hinata al de natación. Ino y Sakura son porristas, Tenten forma parte del equipo tiro con arco.

Al rato sonó la campana y la mayoría de chicos entraron, otros pocos se quedaron afuera ya que la primera clase era con Kakashi, siempre llegaba 10 minutos antes de acabarse la hora

Kakashi era un profesor alto con pelo plateado, siempre llevaba una máscara que le cubría la cara, excepto el un ojo para poder ver y siempre ponía escusas por llegar tarde.

Hola chicos – dijo Kakashi

KAKASHI ¿¡como se le ocurre llegar tarde! – grito Naruto

Siento llegar tarde, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida, es que tuve que ayudar a una niña tierna a bajar su gato de un árbol en que estaba atorado, y no fue nada fácil trepar hasta allá arriba – se excuso

Si como no "no le creo nada" – dijo y pensó Naruto

Bueno ya que necesito notas, "quien sino", para el lunes presentaran un proyecto sobre… sobre… sobre… sobre cualquier tema y los equipos serán así :

Naruto y Sakura

Ino y Sai

Shikamaru y Choji

Suigetsu y Karin

Neji y Tenten

Sasuke y Hinata

" genial justo con quien quería que me toque" – pensaba Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en su interior

Que problemático – dijo Shikamaru

Shikamaru era un chico muy perezoso aunque era muy inteligente, por eso siempre pasaba dormido y a todo le decía que era "problemático", su pelo negro y amarrado en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran negros. Por su inteligencia el siempre era el que armaba las estrategias de los diferentes equipos de deportes y en los exámenes escribía lo suficiente como para pasar el año y se quedaba dormido y/o se la pasaba viendo las nubes.

Choji era un chico un poco ancho, siempre se la pasaba comiendo y junto con Shikamaru eran amigos inseparables, él era el portero de la selección de futbol del colegio, tenía el cabello castaño

En ese momento se escucha que llaman a Suigetsu y Hinata por los parlantes, ya que tenían una competencia de natación y ellos dos eran los mejores nadadores del colegio.

Suigetsu era un chico con pelo gris blanquecino, era muy atlético aunque su cuerpo no aparentaba, es de la selección de futbol y natación. Siente una atracción por Karin, pero nunca lo reconoce y siempre pelea con ella.

Karin era una chica con el cuerpo parecido al de Hinata, su cabello es de color rojo, usa unos lentes, era una de las fans de Sasuke, pero en el fondo siente una atracción por Suigetsu.

Hinata y Suigetsu eran el combo perfecto, siempre han ganado muchas medallas locales y nacionales en competencia, solos o en equipo.

Al entrar al despacho de la directora Tsunade, se encontraron que ahí estaba el vicerrector Jiraiya y la secretaria Shizune.

Tsunade era una mujer rubia con la cabellera amarrada en dos coletas bajas, es una mujer muy voluptuosa, su apariencia era de una mujer joven, alta, pero tenía más edad de la que aparentaba, al menos unos 20 años más.

Jiraiya era un viejo con pelo blanco, largo, era un pervertido de primera, tenía su propia revista pervertida llamada Icha Icha Paradise (Kakashi siempre leía todos los capítulos)

Shizune era una joven con cabello castaño por los hombres. Era la secretaria del colegio Konoha.

Buenos días Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune – dijo Hinata

Hola a todos – dijo Suigetsu

Hola chicos – saludo Shizune

Hinata y Suigetsu hoy espero que pongan en alto el nombre del Colegio

Si directora Tsunade haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – dijo Hinata

Y recuerden que nosotros estaremos apoyándolos desde las gradas – comento Jiraiya

Pueden retirarse – dijo Tsunade

Si, gracias – se despidió Hinata

Al salir Hinata dijo:

Suigetsu llegaras pronto hoy a la competencia o sino nos podían descalificar

Si, princesa tratare de llegar lo más temprano posible – dijo Suigetsu

Princesa – dijo Suigetsu

Si – respondió Hinata

A qué hora es la competencia – pregunto Suigetsu

Es a las seis y media – respondió Hinata

Gracias princesa – dijo Suigetsu

Después de esta pequeña plática se dirigieron a sus clases y después a las casas. Hinata se fue con su primo Neji a su casa. Cuando llego no había nadie en la casa y en el refrigerador encontró una nota que decía:

Hinata lo lamento pero tengo una reunión urgente de último minuto en la compañía y Hanabi va a hacer unos trabajos en una casa de su amiga.

Se puso a preparar el almuerzo para ella y para su primo, rato después se puso a hacer sus deberes y a eso de las cinco de la tarde se empezó a alistarse para poder irse a la competencia.

Al llegar ahí se encontró que ahí estaban la directora, el vicerrector, la secretaria y algunos estudiantes del colegio y por su puesto los demás estudiantes, solo faltaba Suigetsu

Cuando llego Suigetsu recibió una buena hablada por parte de Tsunade por llegar tan tarde y casi descalificarlo.

Cuando ya estaban a minutos de empezar la competencia Hinata dijo

Llegaste tarde y eso que yo te dije que llegaras pronto

Si, lo sé princesa – dijo Suigetsu

Si como no ¬¬ - dijo Hinata

Recuerda que yo vivo de aquí al otro extremo de la ciudad – dijo Suigetsu

Si lo sé, bueno estás listo – pregunto Hinata

Siempre lo estoy princesa – dice Suigetsu

Espero hacer lo mejor posible – dice Hinata

Princesa recuerda que somos los mejores y siempre lo hacemos perfecto – dijo Suigetsu

Si tienes razón – dice Hinata

Pero por si acaso, suerte princesa – dijo Suigetsu y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego se coloca en su lugar

Si igualmente suerte – dijo Hinata y con respecto al beso Suigetsu siempre le daba uno en la mejilla antes de comenzar cualquier competencia y también se coloco en su lugar.

A lo lejos escondido en una esquina veía la anterior escena muy colérico, furioso y celoso chico.

Cuando se termino la competencia Hinata salió con 5 medallas de oro:

Estilo libre

Estilo mariposa

Estilo brazada

Estilo espalda

Rapidez y agilidad

Suigetsu salió con 4 medallas de oro, ganadas en los mismos estilos menos la de estilo mariposa ya que no concurso en esa categoría y ambos con el trofeo de primer lugar por mejor trabajo en equipo.

Ya ves yo te dije que ganaríamos princesa – dijo Suigetsu

Sí y con más medallas de la que esperaba – dijo Hinata

Espero que con esto podamos concursar en competencias internacionales – dijo Suigetsu

Yo también para así poder conocer otros países – dijo Hinata

Hasta mañana Suigetsu – dijo Hinata subiéndose en un carro de la compañía

Hasta mañana princesa – grita Suigetsu. A lo que Hinata escucha y le regala una hermosa sonrisa.

Continuara…


End file.
